


masochistic, interested, teasing and going to hell

by LadyYueh



Series: Unlived Lives [4]
Category: Smallville, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four snapshots of their fledgling acquaintance. Continuation of the SGA/Smallville fusion that began in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/319890/chapters/514336">5 Lives That John Sheppard Never Lived</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	masochistic, interested, teasing and going to hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mecurtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecurtin/gifts).



John had been out of control, according to his father. 'Why can't you be more like your brother?' was a refrain John had long since tired of hearing. Just because he liked sex (as often and as varied as possible), wasn't averse to experimenting with to recreational drugs, and had a bit of a hard on for obscenely fast cars didn't mean he was out of control. It just meant he knew how to have fun.

It certainly didn't warrant being exiled to the middle of BumFuck, Nowhere.

And surely none of his "sins" were heinous enough that he deserved almost drowning, trapped in his car after skidding off that fucking bridge.

Putting Rodney McKay in his path, though? That was just cruel and unusual punishment.

He was masochistic enough to like it.

\--------

Rodney McKay looked skeptical and sarcastic and more than a little dismissive as John offered him the keys to the monster of a truck he'd meant as a 'thank you' gift.

No one other than his father had ever looked at him like that.

"First of all, what ever gave you the idea that I would want a car? Sure, all the morons my age think they're synonymous with freedom but all they do is force you to be responsible and pay for insurance and gas and **not endanger the lives of others with reckless driving** ," he said pointedly. "Secondly, if this is supposed to be some sort of fair exchange for services rendered...you don't put a very high price on your life, do you?" And he sounded like he pitied John. John who was rich and had never wanted for anything in his life.

And no one had ever refused him.

Interesting.

\--------

"I shouldn't even be hanging out with you," Rodney commented in the middle of their discussion.

John forced himself not to freeze or tense but he couldn't help the sharp, brittle smirk he felt curving his lips. "Too disreputable for your innocent tastes?"

Rodney snorted and rolled his eyes. "You don't even have a Masters! It's more galling because you actually have a modicum of intelligence, but you're so _lazy_ ," he pronounced the word with such disgust, as if it were a cardinal sin.

John relaxed, his smirk became teasing. "Is that all? Easily fixed. Where should I buy an M.A. from, Rodney? MIT? Harvard?"

Rodney's outraged cries were drowned out by John's laughter.

\--------

John could recognize how pathetic it was that his only friend was a genius, snarky, highschool student who couldn't stop geeking out about physics, music, sci-fi, and the utter perfection of Sam Carter.

It was exponentially more degrading to realize that he was selfish with the affections of a _seventeen_ year old.

He'd feel a little dirty if he weren't such a bastard and Rodney weren't so goddamned cute.


End file.
